Juma Din
Juma Din is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Din's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 941. American intelligence analysts estimate Juma Din was born in 1973, in Alinghan, Afghanistan. Juma Din was transferred to Afghanistan on September 28, 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the U.S. could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunal to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Din chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_21_1645-1688_Revised.pdf#38}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Juma Din's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 38-44 Witness request Juma Din requested the testimony of his uncle, Mohammed Rasol. The Tribunal ruled that his uncle’s testimony would be “relevant”, and requested the US State Department to request the Afghanistan embassy to request the Afghan civil service to locate Rasol “on or about October 28, 2004”. After waiting approximately one month the Tribunal’s President ruled Rasol’s testimony “not reasonably available”. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Juma Din's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 7 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board on August 15, 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Din chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_9_21017-21351.pdf#261}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Juma Din's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 261 Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board on May 2, 2006. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that Juma Din chose to participate in his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Juma Din's Assisting Military Officer reported on his responses to the factors during the unclassified session of his Board hearing. Other captives who didn't attend their hearings, but whose Assisting Military Officers reported their answers to the factors to their Boards, had a transcript from their unclassified sessions released. The Department of Defense has not explained why the report of Juma Din's Assisting Military Officer remains secret. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on November 15, 2006. Current location As of March 18, 2008 the Washington Post list Ahmad as still in detention in Guantanamo. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1973 births